Staffel 4
“ |Zeile1_5=Letzte Folge |Zeile1-Info_5= „ “ |Feld2_1=Hauptdarsteller |Feld2-Info_1=Ginnifer Goodwin – Snow White Jennifer Morrison – Emma Swan Lana Parrilla – Regina Josh Dallas – Prinz Charming Emilie de Ravin – Belle Jared Gilmore – Henry Mills Michael Socha – Will Scarlet Jamie Dornan – Jägersmann Robert Carlyle – Rumpelstilzchen/Mr. Gold |Fußnote1=Staffel 1 · Staffel 2 · Staffel 3 Staffel 4 · Staffel 5 }} Staffel 4 ist die vierte Staffel der Serie Once Upon a Time. Sie beinhaltet 22, bzw. sofern man die Folge „ “ als Doppelfolge zählt, 23 Folgen. Die erste Hälfte der Staffel beschäftigt beschäftigt sich mit Elsa, die verzweifelt auf der Suche nach ihrer Schwester Anna ist. Die Suche wird erschwert durch die Schneekönigin, die Storybrooke mit einem Fluch belegen will, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Die zweite Hälfte der Staffel bringt ein Wiedersehen mit Maleficent mit sich und bringt Cruella de Vil und Ursula in die Serie. Gemeinsam mit Rumpelstilzchen wollen sie den Autor des Märchenbuches finden, um endlich ihr persönliches Happy End zu erhalten. Die Staffel begann am 28. September 2014 in den USA mit der Premiere „ “ und endete mit der 22. Folge „ “ am 10. Mai 2015. Kurz darauf begann am 1. Juli 2015 die Ausstrahlung auf RTL Passion. Folgen der 4. Staffel Once Upon a Time: Storybrooke Has Frozen Over Elsa und Anna von Arendelle | Originaltitel=A Tale of Two Sisters | Episodennummer=1 | USErstausstrahlung=28. September 2014 | DtErstausstrahlung=1. Juli 2015 | Staffel=4 | Rückblende=Anna, Elsa | Drehbuch=Edward Kitsis und Adam Horowitz | Regie=Ralph Hemecker | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Eine verängstigte und verwirrte Elsa findet sich in Storybrooke wieder und aus Angst vor den Absichten der Bewohner erschafft sie zum Schutz ein mächtiges Schneemonster. Da Robin Hoods Frau Marian zurück ist, fragt sich Regina, ob ihr Happy End mit dem ehemaligen Dieb vollkommen zunichte gemacht wurde. Während der Flitterwochen findet Mr. Gold ein faszinierendes Objekt, das ihn vor die Frage stellt, ob er Belle offiziell die Kontrolle über den Dolch, der ihn zum Dunklen macht, geben soll oder nicht. Hook ist bestürzt über die Entdeckung, dass Emma ihn scheinbar meidet, während sie versucht, Regina zu besänftigen, nachdem sie dafür verantwortlich ist, dass Marian aus der Vergangenheit nach Storybrooke gebracht wurde. | Gastrollen= | Bild=401.jpg }} Mauern aus Eis | Originaltitel=White Out | Episodennummer=2 | USErstausstrahlung=5. Oktober 2014 | DtErstausstrahlung=8. Juli 2015 | Staffel=4 | Rückblende=Prinz Charming und Anna | Drehbuch=Jane Espenson | Regie=Ron Underwood | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt= Während sie verzweifelt nach ihrer Schwester Anna sucht, wird Elsa von Emma erschreckt und sie schließt sie und sich selbst versehentlich in einer Eishöhle ein, wo die eisige Temperatur Emmas Leben in Gefahr bringt. Regina, die über die voraussichtliche Trennung mit Robin Hood bedrückt ist, zieht sich von der Stadt und Henry zurück, was ihren Sohn traurig macht. Da die Stadtbewohner Mary Margaret als ihre Anführerin sehen, steht ihr ihre erste Führungsaufgabe bevor, bei der sie versuchen muss, den Generator wieder einzuschalten und die Elektrizität der Stadt wiederherzustellen nachdem Elsa die Stromleitungen eingefroren und beschädigt hat. | Gastrollen= | Bild=402.jpg }} Im Winter der Schneekönigin | Originaltitel=Rocky Road | Episodennummer=3 | USErstausstrahlung=12. Oktober 2014 | DtErstausstrahlung=15. Juli 2015 | Staffel=4 | Rückblende=Prinz Charming und Anna | Drehbuch=David H. Goodman und Jerome Schwartz | Regie=Morgan Beggs | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt= Als Marian mit einem eisigen Zauber belegt wird, der letztendlich ihr Herz einfrieren und sie töten wird, halten die Bewohner Storybrookes Elsa für schuldig. Aber was niemand weiß ist, dass eine mysteriöse Frau, die den Eissalon der Stadt betreibt, dieselben Kräfte wie Elsa hat und versucht, ihr das ganze anzuhängen. Emma und David erwischen den ehemaligen fröhlichen Gefährten Will Scarlet dabei, wie er Robin Hoods Zelt durchsucht, Regina arbeitet mit Henry zusammen, um herauszufinden, wer der Autor des Märchenbuchs ist, Mary Margaret hat Schwierigkeiten damit, ihre Pflichten als Storybrookes Anführerin und Mutter des jungen Prinz Neal im Gleichgewicht zu halten, und Hook beginnt zu ahnen, dass Mr. Gold noch in Kontrolle seines Dolchs ist, der ihn dazu aufruft, der Dunkle zu sein. | Gastrollen= | Bild=403.jpg }} Once Upon a Time: Secrets of Storybrooke Cruellas Geschichte | Originaltitel=Sympathy for the De Vil | Episodennummer=1 | USErstausstrahlung=19. April 2015 | DtErstausstrahlung=4. November 2015 | Staffel=4 | Rückblende=Cruella de Vil | Drehbuch=David H. Goodman undJerome Schwartz | Regie=Romeo Tirone | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Im fiktionalen 1920er England treffen wir auf eine junge Cruella, deren gewaltsame Mutter ihre Dalmatiner benutzt, um ihre Tochter zu terrorisieren. Cruella wird auf dem Dachboden ihrer Mutter eingesperrt bis ein mysteriöser Fremder auftaucht und ihr die Macht gibt, ihre Mutter herauszufordern. In Storybrooke erhält Regina ein Druckmittel, um Gold davon abzuhalten, ihren Rettungsplan für Robin zu behindern, aber ihre Reise nach New York rückt in den Hintergrund als sie und Emma erfahren, dass Cruella Henry entführt hat. | Gastrollen= | Bild=418.png }} Einzelnachweise